Hope Shall Fail
by FrodoBaggins88
Summary: Rated PG just in case. Sauron's POV from the capture of Frodo to his downfall.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings._

**Hope Shall Fail**

"Sauron, my liege, the enemy has broken through, even to the Black Gate," the Mouth of Sauron announced, bowing low, upon reaching the highest pinnacle of Barad-dûr, where the Eye watched. "My lord? There is more." The Eye sharply shifted his gaze toward his Mouth. "The orcs and uruks have yet to find your – your Ring."

The Eye seemed thoughtful for a moment, but then he glared in the direction of the Black Gate. There, he perceived a small army of men and – something else, something smaller. What was that creature? Did they honestly think that – child? – would do much against his armies? Moreover, what of their measly little "army"? The Eye laughed within himself. _Release the Uruks_.

"Yes, my liege," replied the Mouth, bowing while turning.

_Wait._ The Mouth stopped. _Show their leader the **mithril** vest and the sword. I've a feeling they may be friends o four little captive._

"Yes, my liege." Again, Sauron's Mouth turned after bowing, leaving the Eye to his thoughts.

Sauron would have smiled had he had a mouth, as his plan was working as he had foreseen in the Palantir despite the slight scare of seeing the King Elessar at one point and the failure of his pawn, Denethor. It was only a matter of time before his Ring was found amongst those Men. One would use It, no doubt, and his Nazgûl, despite the loss of their King, would find him and kill him. His lost Ring would be found, and he would regain his full strength. Then, he would take care of the king of Gondor, Saruman and his armies, and after that focus his attention upon the rest of Middle Earth. Soon, all would be his, and he would be supreme, greater even, as he foolishly thought, than Eru.

That prisoner would be useful. Yes, very useful. He would help him find his enemies until all were defeated or the prisoner died – whichever came first. Then – well, he did not quite have a plan after all rebellions were suppressed and all were under his power.

The Eye roved, ever watchful, but he missed the two seemingly insignificant creatures that stumbled past his orcs and Southron Men's encampments, onward to Mount Doom. Or perhaps he did not. Perhaps he saw them but let them go, confident his orcs and urûks would find them upon their constant marches.

"My liege, my liege!" the Mouth panted. He had run from the battlefield to the top of the tower, through all-but-kind orcs below, to his Master.

_Yes? Speak, fool!_ commanded Sauron. He was keen to use worse names, but at the moment, it did not suit his purpose. He only wished the fool would hurry. He was quickly growing impatient.

"The Elf Warrior has been about! He freed that Halfling! They are wandering freely through Mordor!" the Mouth gasped. Quickly, Sauron's Eye looked about, searching frantically but not so quickly for his intruders.

_Frodo stumbled, falling to the ground, feeling all his muscles tense, and the Eye roved on._

"And, more –"

_More? There is always more. Can those filthy orcs do anything right?_

"Perfectly right, my lord. One bearing the Sword f Elendil is fighting. He is prevailing over all. There is a wizard, as well and another of their Imps and an elf and a dwarf. Indeed, my lord, the Halfling was their friend, one _extremely _dear or important to them."

_Him? I was not expecting him. He is brave, I must admit. Send a troll out to kill him. Moreover, since the orcs could not keep a tight watch on the Halfling, kill their leader and send a host of Southrons to get him and his Elf protector._

"Yes, my liege," the Mouth bowed and ran to get a troll.

_Pippin, fear and anger surging through his body, drew his sword to save his friend, he himself prepared to meet his end, and suddenly, his sword pushed through the monstrous creature, and he was pinned._

"My liege, my liege!" called the Mouth again to announce his presence, and he bowed, quicker this time.

The Eye withdrew his gaze, annoyed at the third interruption of his watch. _Yes? What is it?_

"The troll is killed – by their Imp, no less."

_Send another one, and bother me no more!_

Sauron's Mouth scurried out before his Master's temper got out of hand.

He was falling. It was over, all his glorious dreams would never be. How had it all gone so utterly wrong? It had all gone perfectly with only a little setback in the realm of Gondor.

Barad-dûr collapsed, betraying its Master to his end. The Fellowship Sauron had scoffed at and ridiculed before had succeeded. The Ring was destroyed, and Sauron's entire regime with it.

* * *

The End.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed. Please, leave a review. Thank you for reading.


End file.
